


A Talk with a Demon

by logistrial



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Lance (Voltron), Demon Summoning, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oh No He's Hot, One Shot, POV Keith (Voltron), To Be Continued, fortunately it backfires, this is why you never summon a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logistrial/pseuds/logistrial
Summary: In which Keith summons a demon but not in the way he expected.





	A Talk with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on Instagram. If you're ever in a writer's block you guys NEED to check out their account @//writing.prompt.s
> 
> Also a special thanks to my beta and my best friend @//fqrdsy on Instagram! His anime edits are absolutely amazing and I live for them lmao.

At first, the librarian doesn’t pay much attention to the teenage boy struggling to carry a massive book with both his hands.

That is, until the book is dropped on the checkout counter with a heavy thud, unfortunately disrupting the working students in the library. 

At this point, Keith doesn’t know what to think. He shoves his hands into his pockets, eyes everywhere but on the curious librarian who reaches out to grab it from the counter. 

He feels himself slouching as a skeptical look crosses the lady’s face. She looks uneasily at the plain title that reads _Demon Summoning for Dummies._

After a minute passes, Keith starts to wish the librarian could just _hurry the fuck up and give him his demon-summoning guidebook_ so he can leave and go about his day. He isn’t in the mood to be judged by a lady who looks as if she lived through the Renaissance. He doesn’t have all day nor the patience to wait for the librarian’s approval of his checkout. 

As if she hears his thoughts, the librarian clears her throat to draw the boy’s attention. “Sir, this is a very dangerous activity you’re getting yourself into. Do you wish to proceed?” 

“Yep, thanks,” he answers curtly, satisfied to hear the sound of the scanned barcode. He’s appreciative when the lady finally wraps the book in a plastic bag and hands it to him without another word. Keith mutters a quick _thank you_ and leaves the library in a hurry. 

He decides he doesn’t need any more curious eyes on him for the rest of the evening.

. . .

Around his bedroom floor lies small, mauve candles, which are neatly aligned in a distinct five-pointed star. Beads of sweat slip from his forehead as Keith sticks long strips of tape on the wood floor, having the same design as the candles. His plan is complete. 

He determines he’s nearly done with his homemade pentagram when he steps back to admire his work. “Nice,” he mutters to himself, relaxing in his stance. All he needs now is to perform the summoning. 

The boy grabs the guide he checked out from the library earlier. He hastily flips through the wrinkled pages until he finds a menacing spell in tiny bold print, located at the very bottom. 

His firm hold on the book loosens; doubt fogging his mind. 

_Should I really do this?_

He lets his fingers trace over the few Latin sentences he’s instructed to repeat aloud. A shaky exhale escape his lips. His eyes begin to close. 

_I’m doing this for a reason._

The quiver in his voice makes it nearly impossible for him to pronounce the words correctly. He tells himself to calm down, although it fails to make him feel any more relaxed. The sudden rise in his heartbeat forces his eyes open before the world around him begins to sway.

He stops chanting. 

Keith stumbles back when a vicious roar erupts from the floor beneath him. The ground lurches upwards as an opening breaks through his carpet. An agonizing cry forces its way into his ears so powerful a shiver rolls down his spine. He has to cover his ears to block out the intense sounds emanating from the expanding abyss on the ground. 

The room spins as he crawls next to his bed, feeling anxious yet intrigued. His mouth drops open when a shadowy figure springs out from what seemingly appears to be the tunnels from the underworld and crashes to the ground, groaning in pain. Now Keith can’t tell if he’s either mortified or impressed with the time it took for the summoning to work. 

Unfortunately, the figure’s rough landing doesn’t go unnoticed by the boy. They’re on the ground moaning pathetically, their back turned to the wall. Keith feels himself leaning forward to peek at the mysterious shadow, while the hole next to them dissolves and disappears back into the depths of hell. Pretty solid for a dark entrance.

To Keith’s surprise, the figure rises from the floor, staggering. Clutching their forehead, they grumble to themselves in obvious irritation. However, Keith’s presence catches the figure off guard. Their eyes widen as they gawk at the boy who’s stooped next to the bed in awe. 

“Agh, what the-” they shake their head, examining Keith's bedroom in confusion. 

To Keith, It becomes more apparent who this figure is, exactly.

_It’s just a guy. . . my age?_

“Wait a minute, you’re not the devil. .” Keith starts, getting up from his spot near the bed. The boy in front of him wears a wrinkled long-sleeved shirt and somewhat faded jeans, his outfit complete with blue sneakers nearly too shabby to be worn. Nevertheless, he looks attractive, especially coming from the underworld or whatever. His deep blue eyes even glisten in the darkness.

Keith snaps out of his thoughts before he can ogle the guy any further. 

“True,” The boy affirms matter-of-factly, dusting himself off as he raises an eyebrow. “I’m just the guy he hired to deal with emo brats like you, who think inviting corrupt demons into your home is a good idea.” 

“That’s bullshit.” 

“You’d be surprised how often it happens,” the guy narrows his eyes. “ _You_ don’t seem very different from the others who also tried.”

Knowing fully well he didn’t plan and draw out a whole ass pentagram to summon a _lanky human,_ Keith scoffs. “Alright, very funny. You know any demons around?”

“You’re looking at one.” The guy responds with a smug look, even having the audacity to _grin_ at the puzzled boy.

In disbelief, Keith searches the guy expectantly for any signs of demonic entity. He’s dissatisfied when he doesn’t notice anything peculiar. “So no horns? Or tail? Or practically anything in that matter. .” 

The demon sneers, eyebrows furrowing. “You’re kidding right?” he barks a laugh so sudden it startles the boy. “Not all demons have horns or tails. I wouldn’t expect a _human_ to know that anyway.”

Keith rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest with exasperation. “Alright look _demon_ , can you get me in contact with one of your friends? I’m trying to ask for a favor. . .” Keith decidedly trails off when he takes a glance at the boy’s pondering expression.

“What’s the favor?”

“None of your _business,_ that’s for sure.” 

“C’mon don’t be like that. If it’s nothing too extreme then I’m sure I can do something for you. Well actually then again you summoned a _demon--_ ” 

Keith sighs, collapsing onto his bed. “I’m just trying to get revenge. On someone.” 

“Oh shit. What do you want?” Lance muses, running his fingers through his dark hair. He’s fixated on what possible revenge plan this boy had in mind. Surely nothing he can't deliver for a tiny price.

Keith rose from his bed, his expression falling hard. “Murder.”

There’s a grim pause before the demon shakes his head, clearly displeased. “Nope. Definitely not happening under any circumstances.”

“But aren’t you a demon?” 

“Yeah. Fortunately a decent one at that. Nobody deserves murder.” he adds, “By the way, I probably saved your life. You’re welcome.” 

An agitated noise slips from Keith as he sinks deeper into his mattress. “Who even are you anyway, demon? You have a name?”

“The name’s Lance. Lance McClain.” 

Keith snorts. “Sounds like the average human name.”

Lance huffs, making his way to sit on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know man. I consider myself a demon but it’s sort of complicated. That’s for another time, anyway. . .”

Keith hums, his eyes fixing on the ceiling. He can’t help wondering about Lance’s backstory, but he searches for another topic instead. “Don’t you have someplace to go, dude? To do some demon shit or whatever.” 

Lance blinks out of his daze, entering reality when he realizes the human’s asking him a question. “Oh erm, honestly not really. And thanks to your selfish devil call I’m stuck here on Earth without supplies or anything to get back to hell. You caught me at a bad time.”

“So you can’t ask your family for help? Or I can’t summon someone else?”

“I don’t have any way to reach them from here.” the demon mutters heavily, expression clouded with discouragement. “And the devil hired me for a reason. You know actual demons don’t like to be disturbed.”

A tinge of guilt inches into Keith’s conscious, following an uncomfortable silence between the both of them. It isn’t easy thinking of what to say to a human, more or less a demon at that. The events that had unraveled moments before was all Keith’s doing. 

_Keith’s_ creation. 

He’s the reason the demon is stuck on Earth. He wants to know how many times Lance had ever been unwillingly dragged from hell and into this world. He wonders if it happens constantly. Or if Lance has to deal with other kids who could pass as devils themselves. 

So, as of now, giving Lance a home to stay in is the least Keith can do for him. What had once been a desire to summon a demon morphed into regret for doing so. He had never considered _demons_ can be exhausted from all these callings by random kids all over the world.

Keith can barely pinpoint why he thought this was a good idea in the first place. It was rather stupid of him, in all honesty. 

Luckily, the still of the air doesn’t last for too long before Keith breaks the ice, his choice final.

“I mean, you can stay here tonight.” he proposes earnestly, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck. “Only if you need to, of course.”

Lance looks up to see the human studying him tensely. His eyes are set on the demon, anticipating a response.

“Thank you, if you don't mind,” he says sincerely, voice full with gratitude. Before he can continue, however, a sudden thought enters his mind. “I never got your name, you know,” he adds quietly.

For a moment, the sudden gentleness of the demon’s voice stuns Keith. He feels as if he’s talking with a new person, aside from the one who had just sneered at him a few minutes ago. 

He hesitates, lost in his feelings. Until he hears Lance clearing his throat, evidently waiting for an answer. 

“I’m sorry I-it’s Keith,” he responds finally, his cheeks flushed. 

“You can stay for as long as you need to, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I think I'll make a part two to this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
